Question: What is the value of ${\bigstar}?$ $3 = {\bigstar}\div 6$ ${\bigstar} = ~$
We can think of division as the following: ${\text{number of groups}}= C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} $ We have $3$ equal groups. When we have ${6}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $ {3}=C{\bigstar} \div {6} $ $\bigstar$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ ${3} \times {6} = C{18}$ The total is $C{18}$ units. $18$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ $ {3}=C{18} \div {6} $ $C{\bigstar} = C{18}$